February 6, 2019 NXT UK results
The February 6, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 13, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, Lancashire. It aired on the WWE Network on February 6, 2019. Summary In an explosive opening matchup between two of NXT UK's elite high-flyers, Ligero and Mark Andrews each unleashed a barrage of high-impact offense that took both competitors to the limit. The Leodensian Luchador claimed the huge victory when he lifted his knees to block his opponent's Shooting Star Press attempt and quickly followed up with the C4L off the ropes. In a hard-fought contest between two incredible athletes, second-generation grappler Xia Brookside overcame the aggressive efforts of Candy Floss to score her very first NXT UK singles victory with the Brooksy Bomb, a variation of the Iconoclasm finishing maneuver used by her legendary father Robbie Brookside. However, the post-match display of good sportsmanship between the two opponents was quickly cut short by an irate Rhea Ripley, who took out Brookside and Floss with a vicious assault. Then, when NXT UK Women's Champion Toni Storm entered the fray, The Mosh Pit Kidd used Brookside to get the drop on the titleholder as well, taking Storm out with a fierce kick before driving her into the canvas. Having already petitioned NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint for a rematch against Storm, Ripley made a definitive statement that she is coming for “her” title. Frustrated over not being a part of NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, Joseph Connors brought the full weight of his dark attitude against a very game Mike Hitchman, powerbombing his opponent off the top turnbuckle and hitting Don't Look Down for the three-count. Looking to reaffirm that NXT UK is still “his kingdom,” Gallus’ Joe Coffey rebounded from his NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool defeat to WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne with a win over Ashton Smith. After stopping Smith in his tracks by catching his opponent in mid-air to hit the German suplex, Coffey finished him off with All the Best for the Bells. With Joe Coffey's victory over Ashton Smith still fresh in the books, Gallus’ retribution-minded Mark Coffey emerged for NXT UK's main event looking to make WALTER pay for stealing his brother's spotlight at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. The Austrian Anomaly simply would not have it. Following in the footsteps of what Nigel McGuinness called “the most impressive ring debut in NXT UK” one week ago, WALTER unleashed one of his infamous chops right at the start of the match. When Coffey went on the attack, the intense competitor stood in front of his opponent and voluntarily absorbed every bit of the punishment the Gallus strongman could throw at him before lifting his foe with ease into a devastating German suplex. He went on dominant run, stomping and stretching his prey over the top rope and hurling him onto the ring apron like a ragdoll. WALTER picked up the victory when he countered Coffey's efforts with a devastating dropkick before finishing the fight with an earth-shattering powerbomb. Results ; ; *Ligero defeated Mark Andrews (9:03) *Xia Brookside defeated Candy Floss (4:30) *Joseph Conners defeated Mike Hitchman (5:28) *Joe Coffey defeated Ashton Smith (6:16) *WALTER defeated Mark Coffey (6:32) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-6-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 32.jpg 2-6-19 NXT UK 33.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #28 results * NXT UK results #28 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #28 on WWE Network Category:2019 events